In a conventional coin depositing and dispensing machine, a coin receiving portion for receiving deposited coins input into a machine body and dispensed coins sent out from the machine body is provided on the upper front face of the machine body, a pooling and feeding portion for receiving coins released from the coin receiving portion and feeding the coins one by one is provided below the coin receiving portion, and a coin passage for receiving the coins fed from the pooling and feeding portion and conveying them is provided along an anteroposterior direction of the machine body. A denomination-specific coin temporary storage portion for temporarily storing coins diverged through the coin passage in accordance with the denominations and a denomination-specific coin accumulating and ejecting portion for accommodating coins temporarily stored at the denomination-specific coin temporary storage portion in an accumulated manner are provided below the coin passage along an anteroposterior direction of the machine body. A conveyor for receiving overflow coins when deposited, dispensed coins, recovered coins, replenished coins and feeding them to the pooling and feeding portion is disposed on one lower side of the denomination-specific coin accumulating and ejecting portion. Further, a coin cassette for accommodating the replenished coins to release them to the conveyor and accommodating overflow coins during deposit and recovered coins during recovery through the coin passage is arranged so as to be detachably attached at the posterior part of the machine body.
Then, in a deposited-coin identification and temporary storage process during deposit, deposited coins input into the coin receiving portion are fed one by one to the coin passage through the pooling and feeding portion and identified by the coin passage and these deposited coins are sorted in accordance with the denominations and stored temporarily at the denomination-specific coin temporary storage portion. Regarding denominations of coins which are full at the denomination-specific coin temporary storage portion or the denomination-specific coin accumulating and ejecting portion, they are regarded as overflow coins and sent to the conveyor for a collective and temporary storage. In a deposited-coin accommodating process through approval of deposited coins after completion of the deposited-coin identification and temporary storage process, coins which are deposited and temporarily stored at the denomination-specific coin temporary storage portion are accommodated at the denomination-specific coin accumulating and ejecting portion, and the coins deposited and temporarily stored on the conveyor are conveyed through the pooling and feeding portion and the coin passage to coin cassettes for accommodation. In a deposited-coin returning process through non-approval of deposited coins after completion of the deposited-coin identification and temporary storage process, coins which are deposited and returned at the denomination-specific coin temporary storage portion are released to the conveyor, and the coins which are deposited and returned on the conveyor are conveyed from the conveyor through the pooling and feeding portion and the coin passage to the coin receiving portion for returning the coins. During dispensing coins, coins to be dispensed from the denomination-specific coin accumulating and ejecting portion are ejected to the conveyor, and these dispensed coins are conveyed from the conveyor through the pooling and feeding portion and the coin passage to the coin receiving portion for paying out the coins (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-341676, pages 13 to 15 and FIGS. 11 to 15).
Further, the above-described coin depositing and dispensing machine includes a coin depositing and dispensing machine to be operated by employees in which a bank employee (teller) or an employee at a supermarket and a department store conducts a coin depositing process and a coin dispensing process (a process of ejecting change coins at a supermarket or a department store, which is also handled as a coin-dispensing process). Regarding this coin depositing and dispensing machine, in a deposited-coin identification and temporary storage process during deposit, where coins are jammed at a site such as a pooling and feeding portion region or a coin passage region, an employee uses a key to unlock and open the cover of a machine body, thereby removing coins jammed at the pooling and feeding portion region or the coin passage region. Thereafter, the employee closes and locks the cover to resume the deposited-coin identification and temporary storage process. The key is managed by a supervisor of the coin depositing and dispensing machine or kept at a predetermined custodial site.
However, in a conventional coin depositing and dispensing machine, in order to eliminate jamming of coins at a pooling and feeding portion region or a coin passage region when deposited coins are identified and temporarily stored, it is necessary that an employee borrows the key from a supervisor, etc., of the coin depositing and dispensing machine or brings the key from a predetermined custodial site. Further, in order to open the cover of the machine body, the employee must unlock the cover and lock it after removal of jammed coins by using the key, thus needing a longer time and a greater amount of labor for removing the jammed coins, which is a problem. There is another problem that the cover of the machine body is unlocked and opened, thereby, coins at the pooling and feeding portion region and the coin passage region in the deposited-coin identification and temporary storage process, that is, coins prior to deposit and accommodation and coins at the denomination-specific coin accumulating and ejecting portion are also exposed to free access, and coins prior to deposit and accommodation outside the machine body are not differentiated in terms of cash management from coins inside the machine body which have been accommodated at the denomination-specific coin accumulating and ejecting portion.